Rian Illathir
Rian Illathir, is an Isarin Starfleet Officer, currently serving aboard [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]]. Born into a political family and raised as the Isarin equivalent of a lawyer, Illathir joined Starfleet relatively late in his life. Personal File * Serial number: C 221-731 XO * Active rank: Lieutenant Commander * Most recent assignment: Executive officer [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]], (2379-) * Previous assignments: ** Science Officer (Ensign), Starbase 402 (2363-2365) ** Starfleet Liason Officer (Lt. j.g. and Lieutenant), Invarel (2365-2369) ** Diplomatic Aide (Lieutenant), (2369-2370) ** Tactical Officer (Lieutenant to Lt. Commander), [http://en.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Steamrunner_class USS Steamrunner](2373-2375) Personality Illathir is a very good natured and easy person, sensual, empathic and mindful but sometimes also very juvenile, curious and even childish - not untypical for his species. He cares for people under his charge, i.e. his subordinates. He is open and a passionate explorer and an as passionate pacifist. Appearance Rian Illathir is athletic, 1.7m tall and has unruly, blond hair, covering slightly pointed ears. His age is hard to determine, his blue-green eyes are usually joyful and sparkling. He moves with the elegance of a martial artis and the natural grave of his people and seems to be attractive to the other sex, also typical for his species. Biography Childhood and Early Life Being the second son of a very well known family of poltical scientists and lawyers, Rian also ventured into this career before realizing that his interest lies elsewhere. He wanted to venture outside to the stars and see what can be found there. He became a private explorer - using his family's fortune. He also helped defend his home system against the Cardassians, who kept invading the Isarin's space. Due to his family's prominence he however was also involved in the political issues that arose due to negotiations of Invarel, his homeworld, with the Federation regarding membership. One person that he often interacted with was Andrew McNemerra, father of Allison McNemerra, later friend and current commanding officer. Finally after several years of work, which Rian supported, Invarel joined the Federation and once the transition work had been finished, Rian decided to once more follow his desire of exploration, joining Starfleet in 2359. Academy Years and Early Starfleet Career After the Academy training, where he was a member of the Academy's swimming team and mostly trained in exploration skills, Rian became a science officer onboard Starbase 402, studying archaeological remnants on the planet Velris IV, researching likely society structures. Due to the increased number of skirmishes along the Cardassian border and the close proximity of Invarel to the Cardassian Union Starfleet used Invarel's base infrastructure for Starfleet operations against the Cardasssians and Rian served as liason between Starfleet and the Invarel government. Due to that capacity he became a diplomatic aide in 2369, when negotiations about a permanent peace treaty between Cardassia and the Federation began. Afterwards he took a leave from Starfleet to attend family matters on Invarel, realizing that it was harder than anticipated to leave politics behind. Shortly before the Dominion War he rejoined Starfleet, and being interesting in following a command path, to one day be able to command his own ship on exploration missions, he became the tactical officer onboard USS Steamrunner. Eventually Allison McNemerra took command of the ship, leading it through the war and the Battle of Kareka. This battle and both their actions and mostly Rian's support for her, especially in the aftermath of her brother's loss, formed their close friendship. Even after the war they stayed in contact, although Rian spend much time back home for rebuilding and to regain his standing after the war. XO of USS Pegasus Only in 2379 he rejoined Starfleet after a leave of 4 years, when Allison McNemerra asked him to become her first officer onboard USS Pegasus. A position which he accepted as it allowed him to once more follow his dreams of exploration. Personal Life Rian is interested in music and has a good singing voice. Besides that he plays the guitar and is enthusiastic about Earth Rock Music from the 20th and 21st century. He likes to tell stories and even does that for the young children aboard and does researach about political and space sciences. He is also an excellent swimmer, still competing whenever he can and trains regularly in the ISarin martial art Kilressa, which is very similar to Aikido. Personal Relationships Family Rian has a wide ranging family and due to Isarin culture parentship is not considered as it is for other species. He has numerous brothers and sisters, whom he grew up with but none are really close. Friendships Due to their common interest of exploration, their common background of a political upbringing and their shared experiences during the Dominion War, Rian grew very close to Allison McNemerra. He considers her as close as a well known sister and is very loyal to and protective of her. He can bring up her joyful side and together they can also - politely - debate for several hours over finesses of the Federation law. Narrator Section none yet Category:Starfleet Category:Starfleet Officer Category:Characters Category:Isarins Category:Starfleet Officers